A Child Once More
by LilAznAngel516
Summary: Kagome accidently makes a wish one night,when she woke up she was in Rin's body!How is she going to survive being with the demon lord,while desperately trying to act like Rin?Will she turn back?What happened to Rin?Will she find love?SesshyKag pairing
1. The oh so innocent wish

It was a cool night with an occasional breeze. The full moon was shining bright in the sky, along with the stars. I tucked my blankets closer to me as I felt another wind blow. Sango and Miroku were sleeping under a tree, while unconsciously moving closer to each other. Inuyasha was sleeping in the tree above me, with his ears twitching to the sounds of the night, while Shippo was tucked safely under my sleeping bag.  
  
No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get to sleep. I have been restless for a few weeks now, and the stress and pressure of everyday life is getting to me. Going from world to world, studying for tests, doing homework, shard hunting, responsibilities....... all the world's challenges was becoming too much to bear. Oh how I long to be a little kid again, and escape all the worries of the world. I'd be happy and carefree, with nothing to worry about, except being bored. It had been wonderful when I was younger. I was always playing at the park, dancing around, playing with toys, picking flowers, all those little things in life that I use to enjoy. I wish that I could be a kid again.......Just one more time.......I suddenly saw a shooting star as I thought those words before drifting off to a deep slumber.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Rin was up dancing around a flower field, while looking up at the stars. She was about to head back near the fire to go to sleep, when she suddenly saw a star falling down. She gasped loudly, alerting the two demons who were resting against a tree by the camp that they had settled up for the night.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Jaken-sama! Rin sees a star falling! Why is the star falling!? Can Sesshoumaru-sama make the stars stop falling!? Rin doesn't wasn't the stars to fall down! They are so pretty!" Rin said cutely  
  
Both Sesshoumaru and Jaken looked up to where Rin was pointing, and indeed a star had fallen. They could see traces of the star that had once been there in the sky. Humans, of course could not see this, for their I sight was not as good as a youkai's and it's senses.  
  
"Rin....The star are not falling. That was a wishing star. It will grant you any wish that you desire." Sesshoumaru stated as he began remembering himself as a pup with his mother looking up at the stars. She too had once told him the wishes that the stars could make, but he no longer believed in such foolish tales like he had as a child.  
  
"Really Sesshoumaru-sama!? Any wish for Rin!?" Rin asked happily dancing around.  
  
"Of course Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama is always right!?" Jaken babbled as he secretly and silently made his own wish. ' I wish that annoying brat to just go away! Not forever or else Sesshoumaru-sama will be angry but for awhile and for this Jaken to not be blamed for it'  
  
Rin closed her eyes, while clasping her hands together to make her wish. ' Rin wishes that Rin will get a mommy and that Rin will get to see what Sesshoumaru-sama does when Sesshoumaru-sama is away from Rin and for Jaken to stop hitting Rin and for Sesshoumaru-sama to spend more time with Rin and if Rin gets a new mommy Rin wants her mommy to be a nice and pretty lady.'  
  
Please give me 5 reviews! I'll update anyways even if it isn't 5. 


	2. I'M IN RIN'S BODY!

In the Morning  
  
I woke up to something soft, fluffy, and warm so I kept my eyes closed for a little longer, while bathing in comfort. I cuddled up to whatever the fluffy thing was, not bothering to wake up and see what it was...... 'Wait a minute...soft and fluffy?' I grudgingly peeked open an eye to meet a pair of golden-amber ones. 'Must be Inuyasha; guess he pulled me up in a tree while I was sleeping....' I thought as I snuggled closer in the fluffiness. My mind was in lazy sleep mode, for if I had been in a more awake state I would have remembered that Inuyasha would never pull me up in a tree with him while I was asleep. It was just not like him.  
  
A few moments later I felt something or more specifically someone gently shaking me. "Rin it is time to wake up. We must head over to the castle." I heard a deep masculine voice say. 'Rin? Who is Rin?' I thought as I again snuggled into the fluffy thing. I was still feeling quite tired and lazy, so I opted to stay where I was. "Five more minutes..." I managed to muffle out while my whole face was pressed to the fluffiness that I felt. I fell asleep instantly after that.  
  
----------------------------  
  
I frowned as Rin snuggled deeper into my tail. I heard her say something, but it was muffled out by my tail. 'I must have allowed Rin to stay up a little too late night.' I thought as I decided to place her on Ah and Un's back. 'We'll just have to travel while she's sleeping.' I thought once more. I summoned my transportation cloud, deciding not to fly, or else Ah and Un would not be able to keep up.  
  
"Jaken! Get on the dragon! We must get to the castle before evening!" I said coldly at the toad.  
  
"Y..ye....yes of course Sesshoumaru-sama!" the toad known as Jaken said and quickly got on the dragon. In an instant they were off.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I opened my eyes and shivered as I felt wind blowing against me. As my vision cleared, the first thing I saw was a two headed dragon. I had no idea why I wasn't screaming my head off or why I didn't mind that I was on one. It was probably because I as use to strange things happening. Plus I couldn't feel any evil aura around the dragon. I noticed that there was a figure in front of me on a floating cloud, but I couldn't see, because of the wind and the distance. Something or someone suddenly squawked at me yelling "Rin! You ungrateful, lazy, pathetic human! It took you long enough to wake up!"  
  
I looked behind to see Jaken Sesshoumaru's um... lackey...uh retainer.... Then right after he blabbered something he hit me on the head with a staff! It was a hard hit too! I lost my balance and fell of the dragon, while screaming.  
  
I saw a white blur and than hit something soft and fluffy. I recognized the fluffiness as the same one that I had cuddled up with when I as asleep. Without looking up I snuggled against up with a relieved sigh. It felt so warm and I was beginning to grow sleepy and I forgot about Jaken and the two headed dragon for the moment. 'It must have been a dream and now I have woken up!' was what I thought as I clutched tightly on the fluffy. But that hope was shattered as I heard a smooth masculine voice speak to me. I was rather confused. It was the same voice that had woken me up before and that voice was oddly familiar. Not to mention he kept on calling me Rin.....Wait! Rin! It must be Sesshoumaru! This explains Jaken and the two headed dragon! Calling the little girl Rin! Wait.....Did he just call me Rin again?!' I opened my eyes, confused even more so than before. As soon as I saw Sesshoumaru, feared tore at my whole being. Why was I with him? What does he want from me? How did I get here!? Questions after questions filled my already whirling head.  
  
"Rin are you alright?" I heard Sesshoumaru ask calmly. I was surprised when I caught a hint of gentleness and concern. I looked up to see him glaring at something behind me. 'Must be Jaken...Wait I minute! Since when could someone carry be like a baby and I could fit into their shoulder? I was way too big for that. I inspected my hands which looked rather miniaturized. 'Nani?' Again I was confused and I was starting to get irritated of being confused every ten or so seconds.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked again but this time he looked down at me. I could see a bit of concern in his cold eyes. It was hardly noticeable and if you weren't looking hard enough then you would not be able to notice it at all. It then dawned to me that Sesshoumaru was talking to me!  
  
"Huh?" Was my, oh so intelligent reply.  
  
I watched as anger suddenly flared in his eyes. I was amazed at how I could see his emotions so easily because I had never been able to before. At the same time I was very afraid. I felt nervous but then realized that he was no longer looking at me. Instead he was again glaring at Jaken, but this time it was even colder and more menacing.  
  
"Jaken..." Sesshoumaru said VERY I mean VVVVEEERRRYYY!!!! Calmly.  
  
Jaken gulped feeling the dread that was about to come. He knew that his life would probably end very soon, if not this instant.  
  
"h...ha...hai? Sesshoumaru-sama!?" Jaken quivered.  
  
"What did you do to Rin?" Sesshoumaru said raising his voice just a teensy bit  
  
"This lowly Jaken begs for forgiveness! This Jaken was just telling Rin that she should be more grateful to you Sesshoumaru-sama and stop holding you up!" Jaken cowered as he recited the lines as if it was on paper.  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and once again glared menacingly at the pathetic toad before him. "This Sesshoumaru will be the one and ONLY one to decide who is holding this Sesshoumaru up and who is not!" Sesshoumaru growled out. "I would not like your pathetic excuses! Tell me what happened EXACTLY!"  
  
"It is as I said milord! I was scolding Rin and she than just fell!" Jaken quivered once more  
  
Anger puffed at me with in and I couldn't help but shout "LIAR!!" I shut my mouth instantly afraid that I was going to get in trouble, but surprisingly Sesshoumaru knocked a still cowering Jaken off of the two headed dragon. I could here him screeching "SSSSeeeesssshhhoouuummmaaaruuuu- sssaaammmaaa!" as he fell.  
  
5 reviews! Again I would like to say that even if I don't get 5 reviews I will still update!  
AND YES THIS IS A SESSHOUMARU AND KAGOME STORY!!!!!!! NO HE WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH KAGOME IN HER RIN FORM!!!!!! IF U DO NOT LIKE THIS THAN GET OUT!!!!!! That is all thank you! 


End file.
